Intimidation and Illusions
by kjoseph
Summary: The truth is anything but evident in a case in which Harm and Mac square off in court. Facing a political firestorm and a case where the truth lies behind walls of deception they must find the answers before the revelations destroy them.Ch.6 COMPLETE!WIP
1. A rocky start

Title: Intimidation and Illusions Author: kjoseph Disclaimer: I don't own them. JAG, its characters and affiliates are owned by Paramount, CBS and Belasariaus productions. No profit is made from this writing exercise. Author's notes: This is a continuation of my first fanfic, Resolutions and Repercussions. Spoilers: Anything up to and including "Take it Like a Man" Authors Note: This is a sequel to my previous fanfic "Repercussions and Resolutions". I would recommend that you read that first to get a general idea of where Harm and Mac are standing at the beginning of this story. Warning: This story starts off with a LOT of angst between the characters even though it is not classified as such. I promise that it will all make sense, but is a necessary catalyst for this story and character actions and development. This story also contains some violence and language.  
  
Personal Journal of Harmon Rabb Jr. So truth be told my first week back at JAG was as expected. The Admiral wanted me to reprove my abilities and see what my threshold for grunt work would be. I think my lack of resistance and my diligence surprised him a bit. However when it was all said and done he was happy with the progress and results; not to mention not having to yell at me once this whole week. Well, not entirely true, maybe once, but I still maintain that is was not me who caused a 10 car pile up on the beltway forcing me to be twenty minutes late on Thursday. Hey a little suspense never hurt any CO...but it damn sure hurt my ears when he was done chewing me out. No worries, some things change and some thing never do. Surprisingly my colleagues and friends gave me a warm reception, except for Mac of course. Except for the pleasantries we aren't speaking. The Admiral has now assured me that I am free to be myself, which means I passed his test for the responsibility factor, minus the tardiness of course. We will see how long it takes before I do something to piss him off again. No matter, at least I know he values my judgment and ambitions. Sturgis has been surprisingly supportive of my return. I guess I'll be there to take the brunt of the Admiral's furry should the need arise for it to be unloaded on someone. Sturgis suggests I talk to Mac, but I can't do it. Not yet. It hurts to see her with someone else and I have more pressing matters with Mattie right now. I guess I'll have to tell Mac eventually but now is not the time.  
  
Personal Journal of Sarah Mackenzie How can life get more complex than it is for me now? On the surface everything should be all good and well. My career is going well, I have a new man in my life who keeps me guessing and the passion alive, my friends are well and Harm has his job back so I shouldn't feel guilty anymore. Maybe that is the problem; guilt. Things have not been good between us; in fact they have been virtually non-existent since our return from Paraguay. I know what he did for me and I think I know why he did it and yet all I can seem to do is push him away. I know he is angry with me, lord knows he has the right to be, but I am angry with him to. He seems to be able to show me he cares, but can't say the damned words that would help me take the next step. He should know better than anyone that I need to hear it. I spent the early years of my life hearing nothing but negative from the people who were supposed to love me. Would it kill him to let go and just take a chance...? Well maybe it would, I guess I do know how scared he is, but fear of rejection is there for me too. Maybe its just fear altogether? I told him we would never work out because we both wanted to be on top. While there is some truth to that, the real reason is that I'm just too damn scared to loose control over what I have worked so hard to build. My life, my career and I know he is the one person with whom I could allow myself to loose control over all I've worked for is him. Not that he would ever do that, no that's not Harmon Rabb Jr. But he could have that power over me and that scares the hell out of me. Yes I the independent kick ass jarhead am just a scared little girl when it comes to dealing with my former partner.  
  
PART I The following Monday JAG Headquarters 0900 Zulu  
  
Good morning Colonel,  
  
Good morning Jennifer (PO Coates, stops her from entering her office)  
  
Something wrong Petty Officer?  
  
No Ma'am but the Admiral would like to see you right away.  
  
OK, what's the issue?  
  
I'm not sure, but he is not in a good mood...fair warning.  
  
Thanks for the heads up.  
  
Ma'am, also Commander Rabb is already present with the Admiral.  
  
No wonder he's in a bad mood (sarcastically)  
  
Begging your pardon ma'am, I don't think this had anything to do with the Commander today.  
  
Well it was a fair guess (Smiles)  
  
Go on in ma'am (Mac knocks)  
  
Enter  
  
(Mac enters the office notices Harm already sitting in a chair facing the Admiral's desk) Reporting as ordered sir (Coming to attention) At ease Colonel  
  
(Mac sits in the open chair opposite the Admiral's desk)  
  
Good morning Colonel (In a cold and professional tone)  
  
Commander (Answering coolly)  
  
Ok people listen up carefully. I have been in a meeting with the SecNav since 0400 this morning.  
  
What's the emergency sir?  
  
Stop interrupting Commander and I'll get there.  
  
Sorry Sir  
  
(AJ just glares at Harm, Mac smiles to herself and chuckles silently. Some things will never change she thought)  
  
Last night at approx. 2430 Lieutenant James Sheffield was found in the home of his girlfriend a civilian by the name of Lauren Stratus. The Lieutenant was found unconscious by DC PD, covered in blood that was later deemed not to be his, but that of his girlfriends. She was found stabbed to death in the next room. The murder weapon, a butcher knife, was found right near the Lieutenant.  
  
Sheffield, as in SecNav Sheffield's son? (Asks Mac)  
  
The one and only. (Answers the Admiral in a bitter sarcastic tone)  
  
What does the Lieutenant say sir?  
  
Well Commander not a whole hell of a lot. The obvious implications of his guilt are there and hard to detract, but he says that everything was fine with them last night. They came back to her home from dinner at Dominic's around 2300, she was tired and he had some work to review so she went up to bed and he went to use her study. He woke up to the scene I just described and is still in somewhat of a shock. He's screaming he was framed and his father, my boss seems to believe him.  
  
(Harm and Mac both cringe at the thought of the political nightmare they both were undoubtedly about to participate in. They turn to look at each other, their eyes meeting sharing the common thought that no matter their role in this case, it was not going to be an easy one)  
  
Now there is the overwhelming amount of physical evidence found at the scene to make this seem an open and shut case. However there are some unanswered questions as well as the accused professing his innocence for the last 8 hours. What I don't like is that 1 he worked for Navy Intelligence and that in itself leads to speculation of "what if". Don't underestimate the possibility of a framing. Obviously the political ramifications of this are strong to say the least. The media will be all over this and treating it as pretty cut and dry based on the initial findings that were released this morning. The last thing we need is someone to start screaming cover up so I'm assigning you two to handle this case.  
  
Sir, the Commander has just got back, I'm not sure us partnering up so soon is a good idea. (Spoke Mac as Harm turned and stared at her speechless)  
  
Who said anything about an investigation? This is going to a general court marshal. NCIS took over from DCPD once it was determined that Sheffield was NAVY. They have already done the preliminary and the convening authority found enough evidence to bind this over to a court marshal.  
  
Colonel you will be prosecuting this case and I do not expect you to hold back just because of who the accused is. Do keep an open mind to all the evidence, but proceed with the government's case. Frankly you're the strongest prosecutor that we have on staff so assigning you serves the duel purpose of appeasing the public and ensuring justice is served.  
  
What are the charges specifically sir? (Asked Mac receiving her copy of the file)  
  
2nd Degree murder as the initial findings suggests an act of aggression, argument or act of passion. It will be of course your choice to recommend to the convening authority to adjust the charges if you find that the evidence warrants it.  
  
Am I to assume that I will be defending the accused sir? (Asked Harm attempting to hold back the bitterness that was starting to seethe in his voice)  
  
Correct Commander  
  
Yes sir (Harm looks at Mac and their eyes meet both knowing that this is not going to be pretty).  
  
Commander let me give you a bit of a heads up; you were requested by the SecNav himself to defend his son. He is of course standing by his son's claim to a framing. He feels that if and I quote "there is any shit to dig up, Rabb is the man to hand the shovel to". He believes as do I that your career has entailed finding the truth at no matter the cost or consequence so this one is definitely your baby.  
  
Thank you sir...I think(to himself)  
  
Any questions...  
  
Sir, is it wise for the commander to be taking such a high profile case so soon after his return? (Mac catches herself regretting saying what she was thinking)  
  
Excuse me Colonel? (Says Harm in shock and anger) Since when did you become my appraiser and judge?  
  
You forget I have worked with you for over 7 years (Attempting to cover her lapse in judgment, she attempts to play the comment off sarcastically).  
  
If you have something to say to me Colonel go ahead and say it!  
  
SNAP TOO!!!! (Ordered the Admiral as he thundered out of his own chair rising to his feet)  
  
Both Harm and Mac shut theirs mouths immediately and jump out of their seats to full attention...  
  
That is quite enough! My two senior offices acting like children! Unbelievable and unacceptable! (Turning toward Mac first) Colonel, I'm not sure if you just heard what I said, the SecNav wants Rabb. That is my boss. He will get Commander Rabb and frankly if I wasn't confident in his abilities he would not be here in the first place! So if you will stop questioning my command Colonel....  
  
I apologize sir (Stated Mac sternly)  
  
(Turning toward Harm) And you Commander...maybe you had better think again before you decide to use my office for a personal war ground.  
  
Sorry sir, it won't happen again. (Replied Harm) Damn right it won't! Colonel, Commander both of you need to wake the hell up right now. The media will be swarmed over this trial. I will not stand for EITHER of you to behave in an unprofessional manner. I don't care what you need to do to get through the personal bull shit that is between you, but if for one moment I find that justice is not being served in this case and that the two of you are fighting like a couple of school girls in the sandbox, so help me God, I will bust you both down the ranks enlisted personal for the remainder of your career's in the service! Am I understood?!  
  
(Simultaneously) YES SIR!  
  
DISMISSED!  
  
Harm and Mac walk out with their heads hanging low, both head to their respective offices.  
  
And some things will never change (AJ to himself as he picks up the phone) Coates bring me a bottle of aspirin right away  
  
At once sir...  
  
(Coates brings him the bottle) Sir not to be nosey, but I heard shouting. Is everything ok?  
  
(Rubbing the throbbing vein in his forehead) We better get ready for world war three Petty Officer  
  
(Confused) ...ah yes sir.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Perception of guilt

Chapter 2  
  
1430 Zulu Brig  
  
(Lieutenant Sheffield is escorted in to a meeting room where Commander Rabb is awaiting. He is well built at 5 10" with dark hair)  
  
At ease Lieutenant. I'm Commander Rabb, and I will be your defense counsel for the court marshal you are about to face.  
  
Commander you have to believe me, I was deeply in love with Lauren, and there is no way in hell sir that I would have ever killed her!  
  
I'm going to be honest with you Lieutenant; there is an incredible amount of physical evidence liking you to her murder. Hell, you were found with her blood all over you and the murder weapon 2 feet away. How do you explain that?  
  
Sir, I can't explain that. (Getting frustrated)  
  
Well you had better try.  
  
We had gotten home from dinner, and she was a bit tired. I had some files to review so I grabbed a beer and went into her spare office to work so I wouldn't disturb her.  
  
Did you usually use her office?  
  
When I stayed there. We usually stayed at each others' place each night. Things were going great. We were looking to move in together and maybe get married...I mean what damn reason would I have to kill her?! She meant the world to me!  
  
Stand down sailor! That's an order!  
  
I'm sorry sir, I just, can't get a grip. I mean to have the women you love kiss you goodnight and wind up killed, and then be accused of it? Do you know how that feels?  
  
I have a vague idea (remembering being accused of Singers murder)  
  
Do you have any enemies Lieutenant?  
  
No sir, I have a close circle of friends and that's it. I really have been working my six off for the past couple of years. Lauren was the exception.  
  
How did you meet?  
  
I was attending a conference on new crypto software for our Destroyers out in California. Lauren worked for the design company and was there to do a presentation. When we adjourned, I walked up to ask her a question. I fell for her smile right there. After talking a little I asked her to dinner. It just so happened that she worked in DC so everything kind of fell into place. Help me Commander. My father says you're the best in the Navy. On my Honor as an Officer I did not do this.  
  
(Sighing) I believe you James, but it's going to be hard to prove. I should let you know that the prosecution will probably offer a deal just to save time and media anguish.  
  
No  
  
You haven't even heard what it is.  
  
All due respect sir, I wouldn't have my honor if I chickened out of a fight, even a tough one and took the easy way out.  
  
(Harm sits amused at the Lieutenant's candor and drive. He seems relived at his insistence of innocence and somewhat even more determined now to find out the truth)  
  
Sure you're not a Marine?  
  
Excuse me sir.  
  
Just kidding, it's just your attitude reminds me of a Marine I used to know.  
  
A kick ass jarhead sir? (He tries to chuckle)  
  
Like you wouldn't believe. (he says smiling) Ok, the prosecutor handling this case is merciless in the court room. I need you to think of any people who might want Lauren dead. To get you off, we need to find the real killer. I can put up a great show in the courtroom and discredit about 90% of what the government has against you, but it's that 10% and a kick ass jarhead prosecutor who will make a guilty verdict stick no matter the level of your professed innocence.  
  
What can I do sir?  
  
Think hard and think quickly of anything that could help, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Write it down and have it ready for me when I come back tomorrow. Get me Lauren's personal history. Including ex boyfriends, friends and acquaintances you knew or heard of.  
  
Could it be as simple as an ex boyfriend sir?  
  
I'm not ruling anything out at this point, but I have no proof of anything yet. Normally in defending a client I just have to create reasonable doubt in the mind of the jury.  
  
What's different this time.  
  
The defendant. In this particular case, we are going to be under a microscope and in any hope of vindicating you, we will need to find out what really happened.  
  
As much as I don't like it...I understand sir.  
  
I'll be back tomorrow when your toxicology screen and blood samples come back from Bethesda. If I can prove that you were drugged, it could go a long way to showing your incapacity to commit the murder.  
  
Thank you sir in advance for everything.  
  
Thank me when this is over Lieutenant. (With that said Harm gets up grabs his briefcase and cover and exits)  
  
1630 Zulu Hams Office  
  
Harm is reading the case file and evidence disclosures intently when he hears a knock on the door.  
  
(Without looking at who it is he speaks) Enter  
  
(Mac enters and stands by one of the seats facing Harm's desk)  
  
(Harm still not looking up) Hey Mac  
  
Hey to you...how did you know it was me without looking?  
  
Well take your pick; either I can sense evil, I know what your perfume smells like, or I jus always know where you are (Harm looks up and gives her a bit of a smirk).  
  
Oh (she thinks for a second)...well which one is it?  
  
You pick.  
  
(Mac smiles to herself not sure what to make from that exchange...instead of the witty comeback she gets back to business) Did you just get back from meeting with the Lieutenant?  
  
Yep...his story is the same as what the Admiral told us and he's sticking to it...passionately I might add.  
  
I have an offer for you that will save us the media frenzy and a lot of time.  
  
Mac, I have just spoken with my client who is professing his innocence. I haven't even investigated the crime scene, evidence or potential witnesses and you wan me to deal?  
  
(Mac gets a little cocky and smiles while she speaks of her offer) Pleads guilty, 25 years confinement of course dishonorable discharge and a lot of embracement for his father....  
  
Mac, stop right there. I don't know why on earth you think for one moment that I would deal without knowing all the facts first. You heard the Admiral, he and the SecNav want every rock turned over.  
  
Actually he said for you too...  
  
I know what he said. What I don't know if you think I'm out of practice, you're scared, or if our exchange this morning is any indication, you just have no professional respect for me whatsoever. (Comes off a bit harsher than he had intended)  
  
(Getting very defensive) Harm...I...well its just this would seem like a good offer to take to your client, with all the government has on him.  
  
We haven't even seen the toxicology reports yet Mac! How do we even know he was physically able to commit the murder? Think about it, he was found unconscious near the body not awake. The police at the scene had to use smelling salts to jolt him awake. According to their report they thought he was as dead as the victim until they found a pulse on the body.  
  
Well I hope that's not your only argument counselor, because I think a jury will find it rather weak. (Sarcastically)  
  
Mac what the hell is wrong with you? I know you have a job to do, but even the Admiral said to keep an open mind to all the evidence as this just does not smell right. NCIS didn't do a full investigation before handing this over to JAG. They just bagged the evidence made an arrest and called it a day. We haven't even begun to touch on the victim's or accused backgrounds. There needs to be some more time invested.  
  
Well you don't have much time as Admiral Morris sent this over an hour ago.  
  
She hands a piece of paper to Harm.  
  
What is this?  
  
Orders for the convening of a General court Marshal against Lieutenant Sheffield next Monday.  
  
(Throwing his hands in the air) Great, Admiral Morris hates me worse than his dentist.  
  
Well shooting a gun off in the middle of courts will tend to sway one's kindness away from you.  
  
Glad everyone still remembers that little demonstration (mutters)  
  
Well anyway this gives you less than a week to put your defense together. Let's hope your new obsession doesn't leave you stuck chasing a wild goose!  
  
New obsession...? You really are something else you know that Mac?  
  
Excuse me?  
  
I was right what I said before. You really don't respect me do you? You use every past mistake or poor call in judgment against me.  
  
And you don't do the same when it comes to me?  
  
I'm trying not to do anything at all. I meant what I said before about not jousting with you daily. I'm just here to do my job. Are you so intent on proving who the better gladiator is between us you're willing to overlook obvious case concerns to prove it?  
  
Harm! Hold on a minute...  
  
No, you want to shut down your openness to facts for now, that's fine. We'll see how well you listen when I'm putting them down in stone in court next week.  
  
Damn it Harm, I'm just trying...  
  
The only thing you're trying to do is provoke another fight between us. Only this time instead of it having just a sidewalk in Paraguay to vent your anger and frustration you've got a courtroom full of spectators to see JAG's Finest duke it out the only way we know how.  
  
Harm hold on a second. Just where the hell to you get off accusing me of involving any of our personal issues in this case.  
  
I think your little outburst in the Admirals office was enough evidence of that counselor. You want to go to war over this Mac, fine. I just don't have the patience for pleasantries with you anymore!  
  
Fine Commander, so no deal then I take it?  
  
Well since you threw down the gauntlet Colonel, let me tell you what I'm going to do for you; just to end this little child's exchange we have going on right here. I'll offer my client and offer your deal. I can already tell you he'll say no based on my earlier suggestion to him that the prosecution would more than likely want to save some time going that route. (Mac is aghast on Harm's outburst and maybe a little shocked on how well he knows how she works) Then after he laughs and says no one more time, I'm going to turn every pebble, rock, stone and boulder over to find out what the hell happened last night! I'm going to go through every individual in the Lieutenants life, the victim's life not to mention his fathers both personal and professional and I'm going to go to the mat for my client because that is what my job calls for. I don't give a damn about what you want think or feel towards my involvement! So if you want to throw down, then bring it to court counselor, I'll be waiting and I'll still be here when the dust clears! (With that Harm exits)  
  
(Mac to herself) no steps forward and one hundred back ...a small tear escapes her left eye. She walks back to her office. Her cell phone rings. Colonel Mackenzie. (she chokes out)  
  
Hey Sarah its Clay. Are you alright?  
  
Hey you, yeah I'm fine (not wanting to insight further issues) I ah just was snacking and had something in my throat.  
  
(Clay senses she is lying, but lets it rest) Bad time to call?  
  
Bad day in general.  
  
Let me take a wild guess; Rabb again?  
  
Yeah...look I can't talk right now I...  
  
...I know you're handling the prosecution of the Sheffield murder trial.  
  
How did you...  
  
It's my job dear.  
  
Well then you know I'm going to be busy for the next couple of weeks. I probably won't be able to see you until this trial is over. Not that I think you're going to want to be around me with the mood I'm going to be in.  
  
Now you know I'd be around you any chance I get, but it so happens that I will be out of town for a week or so anyway.  
  
Where to.  
  
Can't tell you...sorry.  
  
I understand, the life of a spy.  
  
I'll call you in a week or so when I get back.  
  
Thanks Clay, be safe.  
  
I'll try.  
  
That's reassuring.  
  
Good luck with the trial, hey and kick Rabb's ass for me will yah?  
  
Thanks, but be nice, he saved yours remember...  
  
I'm kidding and how could I forget, I still owe him and I doubt he'll ever let me live it down.  
  
Bye Clay  
  
Bye Sarah.  
  
Mac smiles, to herself, but then considers Clay and what he had brought to her life thus far. She was still mad at Harm, but not sure if she's ready to completely move on. She'd been hurt too many times to count; some of them by Harm, but she gave it to him as good as she got it. Clay was a good man, he would do anything to make her happy, much like Brumby, but did she love him? It was too soon to tell that. She was sure of one thing, there was still something there with Harm. Some of it was tension, some was anger and some was care. The care wasn't showing that was for sure, but it was fueling a lot of emotions that kept them arguing at the very least. She wouldn't be able to talk to him about anything personal for the next couple of weeks until this trial was over. Maybe after it was over. Damn, was there ever going to be a right time? And where did he get off accusing her of not respecting him? Well I did challenge his competency and offer a deal without letting him investigate first. Am I being too presumptuous, or am I just doing my job? One thing is for sure she thought; there is no way I'm intimidated of Harmon Rabb Jr. in and out of the courtroom...am I?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. A dark abyss

1715 Zulu Home of Lauren Stratus  
  
Harm entered the home and was aghast to see the amount of blood on the wall near where the body was found. Whoever did this had a lot of anger in them, or at least wanted to make it appear to be a crime of anger, hatred and disgust. Harm began searching the rooms looking for some sort of diary or any indication that the couple was or was not having problems that would have fueled this tragedy. Unable to find anything useful Harm continued to walk around and saw a dozen or so pictures of the couple at various events and outings. They looked happy. He picks up the laptop computer sitting on Lauren's desk when he sees another picture of them at a park somewhere that looked warm and sunny. He remembers his conversation from this morning with the Lieutenant. He was distraught and holding tears back. Harm concluded that he was either guilty or sorry for his crime or more than likely innocent and overwhelmed by his loss. Harm concluded that it was probably the latter, but how on earth would he prove it? Harm continued to look around the study and found some paperwork and file folders that he assumed belonged to the victim. Without looking inside them he gathered them up with the laptop and left the house. Turning back and looking inside before he closed the door, he made himself a silent promise to see this one through the fullest.  
  
2200 Zulu JAG Headquarters  
  
Harms Office  
  
Once again Harm is swarmed over his desk this time working on the victim's laptop searching her file database. Admiral Chegwidden walks into Harms office and enters without knocking. Before the Admiral can say anything Harm stands and snaps to attention.  
  
Sir  
  
How the hell do you do that without looking?  
  
Force of habit.  
  
At ease. It's getting to be quitting time Commander.  
  
Not for me sir. I have a long night ahead of me.  
  
Did your trip to the crime scene bring anything about?  
  
Not yet sir. I was able to get her computer and some files that I found in the study. NCIS didn't take anything more than the obvious murder weapon and whatever surrounded the scene in the room where the body and the Lieutenant were found. I'm waiting on the forensics, probably won't get them until late tomorrow, so I figure I would learn more about the victim to see who else could have done this.  
  
Any luck yet? (Asked the Admiral with interest)  
  
So far the only files I've come across are various spreadsheets with quantity quotes and prices affixed to them, but no product or company listings. I've only gotten through a few of them and haven't even touched the hard files yet so we'll see in due time. I couldn't find a diary or any letters, notes in the house. No indication that they were having problems with each other, at least that was documented. The funny thing is that everywhere I looked, aside from about a dozen or so pictures of the couple, there were no real personal affiliations with the place. Sure it had a women's touch to the décor and belongings, but no pictures of friends, family. Nothing to disclose anything about her personal life. It's like she wanted to be clouded in mystery.  
  
I would think then you have some other questions for the Lieutenant then.  
  
First thing in the morning sir. I'm waiting for the blood work results to come back before drawing any conclusions or suggestions of what could have happened. If Lieutenant Sheffield was drugged, then that will help with his claims of waking up without knowing what happened. For the life of me I can't understand that if he did kill her why would he wait around drenched in blood with the murder weapon right beside him. He's too smart for that.  
  
What are you thinking Commander?  
  
Something doesn't fit with this. The victim's background is clouded in some mystery so far. The Lieutenant said he met the victim at a conference in California over six months ago. Her place was filled with pictures of them, but nothing to suggest who she worked for, what she liked to do for fun, who her friends where. It just seems like she was trying to hide some areas of her life.  
  
Well I think you established that, but do you have suspicions?  
  
Just a gut feeling that this has less to do with the Lieutenant and more to do with his father or his work at Naval Intelligence. It's too strange of a situation not to at least look into.  
  
Agreed that the situation is strange, but the SecNav barely knew the victim, in fact he mentioned that he only met her twice and the rest of his knowledge came from conversations with his son. If the secretary is somehow involved then our worse nightmare is going to come to come true. Although if this involves the Lieutenants work at Naval Intel...truth be told I'm not too sure which is worse. What leads you to believe that it has anything to do with him?  
  
Instinct sir. But in truth I'm leaning toward Intelligence involvement.  
  
The court marshal is set for one week from tomorrow. So I have a limited timetable to get my defense together.  
  
Want me to call Webb and see what he can dig up?  
  
NO! (catching himself). I'm sorry sir that was totally out of line.  
  
Don't worry about it. In retrospect that probably wasn't the best suggestion.  
  
If it gets down to me finding nothing then I'll make the call. He does still owe me one.  
  
Glad to see your personal feelings aren't clouding your judgment Harm (he says sarcastically)  
  
I told you I would do my best to keep the personal out of the office sir. I meant what I said. However a slip every now and then is bound to occur (smiles).  
  
Glad to hear it.  
  
Hear what sir?  
  
That you're still human...What do you want me to tell the SecNav as you know he is very concerned and calling every hour for an update.  
  
Tell him I'm just getting warmed up, but I need to know any and every person that he himself has pissed off lately and any issues that could compromise his office, the Navy or himself.  
  
That could be one hell of a long list. Not too mention the National Security conflicts.  
  
Being that the Lieutenant worked for Naval Intelligence, I think that is cause enough for National Security concerns. Please just relay the message sir. If he wants me to get to the bottom of this, I need as much information as there is. National Security issues or not, this is his sons life we're talking about.  
  
I take it the Lieutenant didn't go for Mac's deal.  
  
Not a chance, although you can be assured I informed him of the uphill battle we are against.  
  
Ok, Commander I trust your instincts on this. In fact the more I think about it the more I think you might be on to something. I'll call the SecNav tonight and I would expect a call from him yourself tonight as well.  
  
Yes sir  
  
I won't mention this to the Colonel yet since there is nothing concrete. Do you want co-council for your investigation Harm?  
  
No sir, I think I need to do this on my own.  
  
Are you sure, I mean you know what you're up against? Yes sir, but if I am to prove I deserve to be here, then I need to set some minds straight.  
  
Including your own?  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Ok then I'll make Lieutenant Roberts available to the Colonel. Are you sure about this Harm; there is nothing wrong with taking help.  
  
Yes sir I'm sure.  
  
Alright, for now Commander. Carry on.  
  
Yes sir.  
  
2400 Zulu North of Union Station. Harm's Loft  
  
Yes Mattie, I'll be their Saturday I promised.  
  
Harm if you can't make it you can't I uh, will understand, I mean two weeks in a row is a lot to ask.  
  
Look, I'm not coping out on a promise. Besides after the way this week is going to go flying will give me some perspective on this case.  
  
Ok, I'm looking forward to it. I really had fun last Saturday.  
  
Me too. Hey, kiddo it's late. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning at the airfield.  
  
Ok night Harm.  
  
Good night sweetheart.  
  
Harms Phone rings as soon as he sets it on the cradle.  
  
Rabb...  
  
Commander it's Secretary Sheffield.  
  
Sir.  
  
I just got off of the phone with Admiral Chegwidden. I want you to know that you will have every resource I can make available to you.  
  
Thank you sir...we can start with some questions I have for you at your earliest convenience.  
  
I'll be at JAG tomorrow afternoon and hopefully I'll have some information you need.  
  
Good, then we can start putting the pieces of this puzzle together.  
  
Do you have suspicions Commander?  
  
Some things don't make sense sir, but we'll get to that in the morning. You may very well be able to shed some light on some darker areas.  
  
Commander, do what you have to do to get my son out of this mess.  
  
I will do my best sir.  
  
You are the best that's why I requested you and I have full confidence that you will find the truth.  
  
Aye sir.  
  
Oh and Commander, some of this information I'm sure I will be providing you with is very sensitive so I need to stress the confidentiality...  
  
I understand completely sir.  
  
Good then. Good night.  
  
Good night sir.  
  
2430 Zulu Macs Apartment  
  
Mac is sitting on the couch looking through her case file. This trial was going to be a media frenzy and she needed to make sure that she was well prepared. She couldn't however concentrate due to a couple of arguments with a certain Navy Commander.  
  
How could he think I don't respect him after all we have been through? It just doesn't make sense.  
  
She really regretted the way she came off at him earlier. She had hoped they could adjust to their old selves and get back to the playful banter of how they used to be. How could she hope that, she was realizing if she continued to belittle her former partner and what he was trying to do? Seriously she thought, he has a duty to his client and I shouldn't be making this personal. It was always personal. They were competitive and she was mad at him for accusing her of being scared to face him.  
  
Am I scared? She thought.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Deeper into the abyss

Authors note: Thank you for all the feedback thus far! It has been great to get such positive responses. Please keep it coming! The more I get the faster I crank this out!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
0900 ZULU JAG Headquarters  
  
Harm's office  
  
Good morning Commander  
  
Morning Coates  
  
Commander, the Admiral would like to see you.  
  
I'm on my way  
  
Sir, the SecNav is with him  
  
Thanks for the heads up Jennifer (Smiles at her)  
  
Your welcome sir.  
  
(Harm knocks on the Admirals door)  
  
Enter  
  
Reporting as ordered sir  
  
At ease. Have a seat Commander. (Harm sits in a chair facing AJ's desk)  
  
Mr. Secretary (Greeting Sheffield)  
  
Commander (Nodding his head at Harm)  
  
Commander Rabb, Secretary Sheffield has come up with some information that you may or may not find pertinent to Lieutenant Sheffield's defense.  
  
Presently Commander, there are some individuals who have an axe to grind either with me personally or the Navy in general. I'm really not sure that they would have anything to do with this, but you asked for everything I had so here it is.  
  
Who are they sir? (Asked Harm) It comes down to three different individuals. All involved in one policy decisions war or another with Naval interests. All three are heavy players in Washington and getting additional Intel on them will not be easy. Here is a file with all the details my staff and I could come up with on short notice. If I find out anything further you will be the first to know.  
  
Sir, I know it looks uphill but after reviewing the facts of your son's case, the more it seems that this had less to do with you personally and everything to do with his work at Naval Intelligence or striking at the Navy through you. That being said, I do need to ask you some questions regarding your son.  
  
Shoot Commander.  
  
Does he have a history of violence, or violent outbursts? I mean anything and everything sir, because Colonel Mackenzie will use the slightest thing against him.  
  
Commander should the Admiral be witness to this conversation? (Asked Sheffield glancing in AJ's direction)  
  
I have already obtained your sons consent for the Admiral's presence through my interview with you. Reason being is that I believe he should be privy to information that you give me to assist in the handling of the media storm we are about to face.  
  
Good idea Commander. To answer your question no my son has never had a violent history.  
  
I've seen his service record sir and it says that he went into Naval Intelligence because of his skills with electronic surveillance and communications.  
  
That is accurate.  
  
How long was he seeing the victim?  
  
About six months. . Did you know her well?  
  
I met her twice. Once at a family dinner when my son introduced us and another time at a Naval event in DC. That was about a month ago.  
  
How close are you with your son?  
  
Commander my son and I have a good relationship, but you have to understand that he has chosen to make his own way in life. He could have been a lawyer, worked to get into the political system, but because of his interests and talents, he chose to serve his country a different way than I have.  
  
Do you resent him for that?  
  
I'm not sure where you are going with this Rabb...  
  
Sir, I am trying to learn more about your son and making sure that I fulfill my commitment to his defense. To do that I need all the help I can get. Furthermore, I am preparing you for his trial, because these are questions you will be asked and they'll be a lot harsher coming from Colonel Mackenzie or the media.  
  
I see...no I don't resent my son for his choice to do things on his own. As a father who thankfully has been successful in life, I obviously wanted to provide my only child with easier means to attain success than were given to me, but he wanted to be self made and I respect him for that. With our time consuming careers however we don't spend as much time together as we would like. He won't even accept favors from me to get him extra leave to go on vacation with the family annually. Funny, it seems so trivial, but you have to respect his attitude towards his work and his life.  
  
That I do sir. Ok that's what I needed to hear from you for now.  
  
(Sheffield hands the folder he was referencing earlier to Harm) Commander in this folder is the information I collected. Guard its contents carefully and inform me daily of your actions in regards to the individuals listed here. These people are savvy political adversaries and connected at the highest level.  
  
I will sir.  
  
(Sheffield gets up to leave) Good luck Commander and don't hesitate for a moment to call if you need anything else.  
  
One more thing sir.  
  
Yes  
  
Regarding the media, the attention is already huge, but for your son's sake, please refrain from being more than just a supportive parent for now. I'll make sure justice is served.  
  
Then find the real killer Commander! (Sheffield states flatly)  
  
Yes sir.  
  
(Sheffield leaves. AJ looks up to Harm rubbing his eyes. Harm goes through the three names in the file Sheffield gave him)  
  
Ok, the top of the list are: Jeff François who has been the most vocal senator in congress about the Navy and its actions in regards to conduct and National defense. Joseph Morley CEO of Ziotech Industries, one of the largest defense contractors of missile guidance software. The Navy recently rejected a bid they made and Morley was very vocal about his objections. Lastly David Haynes, the Secretary of Defense. He and Sheffield have clashed over the last year about numerous appropriations, actions and policies. All heavy Washington players.  
  
My god Harm any of these guys have motive to want to get at Sheffield, but why through framing his son for the murder of his girlfriend. It seems a bit extreme for professional disputes.  
  
There must be a deeper motive than what is on the surface. Who knows maybe they knew the victim herself. I just now have to find it.  
  
Well Commander I hope you know what you are doing because this is one dangerous game you are about to play.  
  
Wednesday 0830 Zulu JAG Courtroom  
  
All Rise (The jury stands up. Admiral Morris enters the courtroom and takes his seat on the bench)  
  
Be seated. This General Court Marshal #32085 the government verses Lieutenant James Allen Sheffield in the charge of Murder in the second degree shall come to order. Is the government ready to proceed with their opening statement?  
  
(Seated at the prosecution table are Mac and Bud)  
  
We are your honor. (States Mac)  
  
The floor is yours then Colonel (Says Admiral Morris)  
  
(Mac stands up and begins her opening statement) The charges of this court marshal are against Lieutenant James Allen Sheffield for the murder in the second degree of Lauren Stratus, a civilian who happened to be his girlfriend. On the evening of January 24 Lieutenant James Sheffield returned to the home of his girlfriend Lauren Stratus together from dinner. At some point in the night, for some unknown reason, perhaps jealousy or rage, Lieutenant Sheffield took a kitchen knife to the victim and proceeded to stab her twelve times, thus killing her. When DC police arrived at the scene they found Lieutenant Sheffield passed out, probably from the amount of alcohol he drank earlier, with near the victim's bloody body, and with the murder weapon two feet from his hand. These are undisputed facts and no matter the song and dance the defense puts on for you here, at the end of this trial, these facts will be the only things supported. Thank you.  
  
(Mac sits down smiles to herself. Short, sweet and factual. This should be a slam dunk...if only it wasn't Harm she was up against)  
  
Nice opening Ma'am  
  
Thank you Bud.  
  
Is the defense ready to proceed with their opening? (Asks Admiral Morris)  
  
We are your honor. (States Harm as he gets up)  
  
Please proceed  
  
The government has told you some pretty ugly things this morning, but they left a few things out. I want to take you through their statements and let's see if we can question their validity before this court marshal gets underway. First they say that my client perhaps committed this gruesome act in a fit of jealousy or rage, but the truth is they are only saying that because there is no motive that they could find. My client loved his girlfriend without question; there was no other man in her life, no reason anyone can establish for him to be upset with her. She was a beautiful woman with a lot to offer a man. Both of them had flourishing careers and what witnesses will say was a great chemistry between them. Why would he kill her? What would he have to gain? Second it's true what they say my client was found passed out near the body; here is the question to ask yourselves. If you had just stabbed someone to death, would you hang around and fall asleep near the victim's body? Probably not, but we'll come back to that at a later time. Lastly they stated that the amount of alcohol the Lieutenant drank was a contributing factor to provoking him to kill his girlfriend, however they fail to mention that when at dinner he had consumed one glass of wine and when at home states that he had one beer. I know, you're thinking well of course he said that, I mean why incriminate himself as a deranged drunk. But NCIS had blood and toxicology work done upon taking the Lieutenant into custody and his blood alcohol level shows him at 0.04% the equivalent of one beer. Hardly enough for a grown man to loose control over himself or at the very least pass out after exertion. The government will paint a picture of the defendant to make him look like a jealous boyfriend with rage control issues, but the facts simply are that this is a good officer with several letters of commendation from his CO for conduct and performance. This is a man who despite having every opportunity in the world given to him by family, will step up to the plate on his own accord to serve his country and make his own way. This is a man who has just lost the love of his life and is grieving and fighting for it simultaneously. These are the facts of Lieutenant James Allen Sheffield and when the government is done painting their picture of this case, we'll wash the watercolors off the canvas and give you the truth. Thank you for your time.  
  
Wow he hasn't lost a beat (Bud to himself)  
  
Excuse me Lieutenant? (Mac agitated knowing that Harm's opening was damn good)  
  
Nothing ma'am (defensively)  
  
I didn't think so. (she snaps)  
  
(Admiral Morris speaks) Are there any motions to be heard before we proceed with the government's case?  
  
(Harm stands up and speaks) Your honor, the defense respectfully requests a small continuance  
  
What's the problem Commander?  
  
In truth sir, we just haven't had enough time to interview all the government witnesses  
  
Have they been made available to you Commander?  
  
Yes sir, full disclosure has been given as would be expected, however the overwhelming amount of physical evidence tied in with the immense amount of character and professional witnesses we will hear from have not all been available to be interviewed in the weeks preparation time given.  
  
I see...how long do you need Commander.  
  
Just through the weekend your honor  
  
Colonel Mackenzie any objections  
  
We are ready to precede your honor, but if the defense needs more time then no objection  
  
(Admiral Morris considers the motion and then speaks) Normally I would not even entertain this motion, but due to the unwanted attention this case has drawn, I would be foolish not to ensure that a fair AND speedy trial took place. The defenses motion is granted. This court marshal will re-convene at 0900 Monday at which time the government will present its first witness. (Admiral Morris slams his gavel) All rise (Admiral Morris exits followed by the members. Sheffield is taken back into custody and led to the Brig Bud walks up to Harm)  
  
Nice opening sir.  
  
Thanks Bud. The Colonel didn't do to bad herself (looks at Mac and half smiles).  
  
Wow Harm I would almost take it as a compliment if I didn't know you so well.  
  
(Harm looks Mac directly in the eye, straight faced)  
  
What makes you think you do Mac? (He walks out of the courtroom)  
  
Hmm... (coming from Bud as he watches Harm leave)  
  
(Mac, irritated spins around to Bud's half comment) Lieutenant, if you feel the Commander is doing so well, maybe the Commander will find a spot for you on his team!  
  
(Bud taken back by her comment thinks deeply and quickly before responding) I apologize if I offended you ma'am however please know that my commitment to this case remains the same as it was the day the Admiral assigned me as second chair. Respectfully ma'am, I don't think complimenting the Commander on a good opening statement especially after being benched for six months is nothing to be concerned with.  
  
(Mac pauses, knowing she was wrong) I'm sorry Bud, your right.  
  
Permission to speak freely ma'am?  
  
Granted  
  
(Bud starts off a little sharply) You know, when Commander Rabb left JAG I wasn't all that thrilled, I mean, you and he have been mentor's to me over the past 7 years. But what really started to bug me is that an interval part of the team and maybe family that we've all become had left us, not without good reason mind you, but left none the less. When the Admiral wouldn't let him return I thought well there goes one of the central cogs in the wheel that keeps this office moving. More work for us, no sounding board when I need help, just a real piece of the team gone. Pretty selfish don't you think.  
  
Maybe a little (knowing that she had some of the same thoughts when Harm was not permitted to return to JAG)  
  
(Bud softens his tone just a bit, still making his point) But, what I didn't realize until a little bit after Jimmy was born, was that I really just missed my friend. Yeah work became a little harder and we all had to step up to the plate, but that wasn't the real issue. Truth is, aside from Mikey, Harm is the closest thing to a brother that I have. Like with everyone else he didn't keep in contact and Harriet and I with the exception of the brief call to congratulate us on the new baby. I like you moved on with my everyday life. But I never forgot how when I needed him, Harm was always there to have my back no matter what. Whether it be professionally, or to give me a personal swift kick in the six when I was inadvertently alienating my wife he helped to get me back in focus when I needed it. As much as I wanted to be angry with him for leaving and not keeping in contact, I realized all that he had done for me and how much I really had to be thankful for. I really wonder where I would be had I not had him in my life. And I'm pretty damned proud of where I'm at. I think he's done that for a lot of people. Sure he's an arrogant jerk from time to time, but I wonder where the rest of us including yourself, would be if we didn't have him around the last 7 or 8 years.  
  
I ah, really don't know what to say to that Bud...  
  
You will when the time is right, but think about it ma'am. It might mean nothing to you and it might help you gain some perspective. Excuse me ma'am I owe my wife a phone call (he smiles to Mac, turns and walks out of the courtroom)  
  
(To herself) Damn it Mac, why can't you keep your personal feelings outside this room. And why is Bud of all people suddenly making the most sense?!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Coming up for air

Chapter 5  
  
Friday 1700 Zulu JAG Headquarters  
  
Harm had spent the last 2 days going through the prosecutions case. They really didn't have much, except for the obvious. It was going to be hard to prove that Sheffield didn't do the crime being that he had opportunity...but there was no motive. Harm was still waiting for the toxicology reports. A back up at Bethesda's lab had prevented him from getting them days earlier as he had previously expected. Praying that they would show positive and would be something that would have incapacitated the Lieutenant. Harm started to go through the Lieutenants story looking for holes, or answers. As he was reading Sturgis knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Harm, want to take a break from your mountain of hell and grab a bite?"  
  
"No thanks Sturgis, I'm swamped and I need to finish this up."  
  
"Plans this weekend?"  
  
"Just going flying with Mattie" (As Harm made his statement Mac who had been standing outside near Harriet's desk overheard the conversation. She frowned to herself knowing Harm had a date with another women. She walked to her office and slammed the door. The whole bullpen stopped seeing her display and then immediately went back to work).  
  
"What the hell was that about?" (Asked Sturgis)  
  
"She's probably thinking about the trouble she's going to be in on Monday when I make her look like the ass she's been acting like."  
  
"Now Harm this wouldn't be a bit personal for you would it?" (He chuckled and was on the receiving end of a deep glare from Harm) "Just be careful not to put your personal feelings in front of your client's best interests."  
  
"I'm not, but if I can get an innocent man cleared like I think I can here, prove myself that I deserve to be at JAG and give Mac a little shock value ass kicking, well then hey who am I to argue?" (smiles)  
  
(Sturgis nods not wanting to push those thoughts any further) "Have you even talked to her about Mattie or yourself for that matter?"  
  
"Nope. If you haven't noticed the closest we've come to talking to one another has been the throwing verbal bombs whenever one sees an opening. Every time I give her a compliment, make a statement or say anything other than thank you I get lashed at, so I lash back or walk away and quit the verbal sparring. Really though, I can't deal with her. At least until this trial is over. Then maybe after she's done licking her wounds we can have a chat"  
  
(Harm gets up and walks toward the Admiral's office)  
  
"I'll talk to you later Sturg, I have to see the Admiral before I take off."  
  
"Ok, have a good weekend Harm."  
  
"You too."  
  
(Harm walks up to Coates, requests to see the Admiral. Coates calls and verifies with the Admiral)  
  
"Go on in sir." (Harm walks up and knocks on the door)  
  
"Enter" (Harm walks in)  
  
"At ease Commander. You asked to see me; what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sir this is a personal matter and I just feel I need to bounce something off of you...stop me if I cross any lines..."  
  
"Shoot Harm"  
  
"Do you remember the young girl you met at the hanger in Blacksburg when you came to meet me a couple of weeks ago?"  
  
(Scowling) "You mean the little wench that tried to tear me a new one?"  
  
(Smiles at the memory) "Yes sir."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well sir, the little wench is about to become my daughter...so to speak."  
  
(Questioning) "Harm..."  
  
"Sir after you and I spoke I went back to the hanger to let Mattie know that her Dad would have to find another crop duster since I would be returning to JAG."  
  
"A realized I never met her father and wanted to let him know myself. She told me he wasn't around. Pressing the issue further I found out that her father abandoned her after killing her mother in a drunk driving accident six months earlier. She had been living with her grandfather, her mother's father who willed her his house and the hanger."  
  
"So you jumped right in and offered to save the day?" (comes of a bit angrier than he meant too)?  
  
(Not wavering) "Not exactly sir. She and I, well we have a pretty strong connection, things in common, hell I don't know she gets people, she gets me. I think I could have a lot to offer her and from the amount of time I've spent with her I know she has the same to offer me."  
  
"So you're petitioning to become her guardian I assume?"  
  
Yes sir.  
  
"You know what type of uphill battle you are in for Harm. I mean you live alone. You don't have appropriate living quarters. Your job; I am assuming you still want to be in the Navy. I mean parenting is a full time job unto itself."  
  
"Sir I understand what you are trying to say and of course I still want to be in the Navy. I wouldn't have come back if it weren't wear I belong. Everything is in the works. I met with the social worker' Ms. Jennings; in charge already and she has given me a brief outline of what needs to occur to make this work. Part of that will be an interview with you. A realtor is looking for a small town home in Falls Church for me as we speak."  
  
(Smiles knowing Harm has actually thought this through and it's not a hair brained stunt.) "You mean you showing up on time might not just be fluke?"  
  
(Laughs) "Working on it sir." "I have a lot to learn, I'll be honest about that, but it something I'm willing to do and I need to do. I promised her she would never have to be alone again."  
  
"...And you don't make promises you don't keep."  
  
"Correct Sir"  
  
(AJ swallows hard knowing that he will have to make adjustments for Harm, but decides to go with his heart this time) "Harm, I'll do whatever I can to help you're schedule, but you will still have to be out of town from time to time."  
  
"Understood sir, I'll have arrangements in place for those times."  
  
"Tell Ms. Jennings to give me a call and I'll do everything I can to help."  
  
"Than you sir."  
  
"Anything else you need Harm?"  
  
"Just a character witness at the hearing in a couple of weeks. Your statement will already be part of record, so maybe Lieutenant's Simms and Roberts would be good."  
  
"You know who the best would be Harm."  
  
"I can't ask that of Mac sir. I mean we are barely talking, if fighting in court counts that is."  
  
"She doesn't know about this yet?"  
  
"No sir. And if you would mind not telling her, I will when the time is right."  
  
"You mean when she doesn't have a side arm within reach"  
  
"That's affirmative sir."  
  
"Ok, well let's get the ball rolling. Anything else you want to tell me while you're here?"  
  
"Well sir since you mentioned it; about the Colonel and me...."  
  
Meanwhile 30 minutes later. Mac's office.  
  
(Mac notices Harm grab his briefcase and cover and leave for the weekend. "Damn it Mac what did you expect him to wait around after you told him that there was no chance for the two of you. Hell he probably hooked up with someone the next night. And what are you complaining about, you have a man who treats you well and makes you happy. Why does Harm's personal life bother you, especially when you haven't been a part of it for over six months. Why do you care"..."because I never stopped"...Her daydreaming is interrupted by a knock on the door)  
  
"Admiral..."  
  
"At ease Colonel. I just waned to come by and check up on you."  
  
"Is something wrong sir, I noticed Commander Rabb..."  
  
"No this is not about the Commander Colonel. Not entirely at least. I ah..." (Gets up and closes the door then sits down again). "I spoke with Lieutenant Roberts the other day regarding the exchange you had after court on Wednesday. He was a bit startled that you snapped at him for a simple compliment to the Commander after the proceedings. Any reason?"  
  
"Not particularly sir, I just didn't think it was appropriate at the time for the Lieutenant to voice his worship of the Commander".  
  
"Mac, you and Harm, as well as everyone else should be adult enough to play nice after hours. I don't see what exactly your reasoning for snapping at Bud was, but I can take a guess...would you care to enlighten me or should my theory stand?"  
  
"Sir, I won't lie and say that it isn't stressful going up against Harm, especially since he seems to be taking this case as a personal challenge to his existence as an attorney. I honestly lashed out at Bud inadvertently and I apologized to him and to you sir for my conduct."  
  
"Mac, I don't care so much about you yelling at Bud; he's a big boy if he can take Harriet and two kids I think he can handle a tongue lashing from you...However I am greatly concerned with how this trial is going to play out between you and Harm. You both are going to go at it full force in the courtroom that is no surprise, but after the judge walks out, I think it you both need to make the effort to know it's not personal...or is it?"  
  
"Maybe a little sir."  
  
"Well then I see the Commanders' need to prove himself."  
  
"Excuse me sir."  
  
"Mac, no matter how strong and determined Harm may be, when it comes right down to it the only person he needs to respect him and his abilities is you. Not me, not anyone else here, just you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are his counterpart, his equal and he knows it. Because you are a hell of a lawyer and he holds you in the highest regard. You push him harder than anyone else, including myself. Why; well I think that is pretty self explanatory. Your opinion of him is the only one that he seems to care about."  
  
(Questioning him) "Did he tell you that sir?"  
  
"Some of it. The other stuff I can just see. I'm old, but I'm not blind." (Mac chuckles to herself) "Mac, listen, Harm will swing with a sledgehammer in court Monday, but he'll be open to repairing bridges after it's over."  
  
"I don't know sir, there is just so much water between us...I don't know if we can get passed it."  
  
"I know you will. Not because you have to, or because I could order you to get along, but because you both want to."  
  
(Pressing harder) "How do you know that sir?"  
  
(Irritated at her constant questioning and her inability to realize what he is trying to say) "My god Mac, I swear you're both the two most stubborn people I have ever and I mean ever met in my entire life! If I wasn't so fond of the both of you I'd ship you to opposite sides of the globe just so there would be no more collateral damage from the both of you and your constant sparring with one another."  
  
(Questioning him she asks) "If you think it would make things better then why haven't you sir?"  
  
"Because it wouldn't solve anything. In fact it would probably be counter productive. And it would serve no purpose except giving you two what you want."  
  
(Confused by his response) "What is that sir?"  
  
(Irritated and getting huffy) "Space between you so you can both wallow in your self imposed misery."  
  
(Shocked at his astute observation) Admiral...  
  
"Save it Colonel. You both may be a pain in my six when you let your personal garbage interfere with business, but I can se you are also two people who care more for each other than they choose to voice. That's why one follows the other to Russia...twice if recall correctly. And the other helps one out with a stalker, or imprisonment in Paraguay"  
  
"Sir I..."  
  
"Please Mac, let me finish. I know you both better than you know yourselves. I see what you don't think others see and the truth is you're both chickens when it comes to admitting your wrong. It's the fear of letting up and that the other will think the latter is weaker. And let's face it, your both terrified of letting the other think you are weak."  
  
(Mac sits their amazed that her CO can psychoanalyze her and Harm better than either of them could. Smiling again) Sir how did you get so smart?  
  
"Admiral's talent. And...uh Meredith used to make me listen to her recite articles from her readers digest." (He laughs to himself at the memory and starts to walks out then turns around and speaks) "Mac ask yourself one questions. Do you want to be Harm's enemy? If so just keep driving the wedge. If not, take the first step forward. I'll bet anything he'll be more receptive than you think." (With that the Admiral walks out)  
  
(Mac to herself) "Will he listen to me if I try? Maybe it's time to stop running and pushing. Maybe it's time I started mending fences."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Unbreakable bonds

Chapter 6  
  
Sunday 1900 Zulu North of Union Station  
  
Harm spent Saturday flying with Mattie and Sunday talking on the phone to Sheffield's CO and colleagues at work. He was prepping his case when his thought process returned to what Sheffield had told him about Lauren. Something seemed to stick out in his mind though. Sheffield working for Navy Intel and Lauren working for a company that developed crypto software. Sure they met at a conference in California. Convenient or suspicious? Harm couldn't decide. Lauren's file said she worked for CDA software. But there wasn't much history to the company or any connection she had to the Navy. They were just based out of Virginia as Sheffield had said. Sheffield's CO said that he regularly took work home, but couldn't get into detail because a lot of it were classified bids to the Navy and research on front companies for terrorism and so on. He decided he would research more on Lauren in the morning as it was approaching dinnertime and her office was surely closed for the day. Tomorrow he would shoot holes in Mac's case and go from there. She didn't have much, it should only take her a day or so to present the governments case. Only problem is what she did have, hurt his defense badly. His concentration is broken by the phone ringing.  
  
"Rabb"  
  
"Hey Harm its Mac"  
  
(Shocked at her calling him on her day off.) "Hey Mac, what did I do now?"  
  
Somewhat playfully "Nothing smart ass, I ah was wondering if you had plans tonight."  
  
Still confused, but playing along "Did you want to execute me before the trial because I thought it was going to happen during?"  
  
"Funny man mister Rabb how about a pizza? Consider it a piece offering."  
  
(Considers her offer and how it might be nice to share a meal and a civilized conversation, but fear and anger get the better of him.) "Mac, not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I don't think so...I'm prepping for tomorrow and lord knows what kind of argument the two of us can get into before going at it in court. I better take a rain check..."  
  
(Just then he heard a knock on his door.) "Hold on there is someone at the door."  
  
(Harm opens it to find Mac there on her cell phone with a large pizza in hand.) "Half meat half veggie. You got to eat sometime stick boy."  
  
(Aghast at her forwardness) "Yeah, I guess so...come in."  
  
(Mac walks in and sets the pizza on the table.) "Sorry about the intrusion. I actually tried to call yesterday and then I remembered you had plans."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I overheard you talking to Sturgis on Friday...sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop."  
  
"No problem (a bit confused), but after our last two or three exchanges I'm surprised you would want to be anywhere near me without your sidearm."  
  
(Sitting down on the couch while Harm is still standing) "Cute Harm, but how do you know I don't have it with me? (He raises her eyebrow at her in question) Actually I had a talk with the Admiral on Friday..."  
  
(Somewhat angered) "Great trying to get me thrown off of this case. Look all I said to him was that if Wednesday morning was any indication of what was to come, be prepare for world war three in there. Nothing negative about you just keeping him up to speed instead of scuttlebutt..."  
  
"Calm down Harm. I know you wouldn't bad mouth me to the Admiral behind my back. Unlike some people, you seem to have a renewed vigor for professional courtesy."  
  
"He didn't chew you out did he?" (Not entirely hoping he didn't as he was still a bit upset with her)  
  
"No he just wanted to talk, I just really listened"  
  
"And"  
  
"And I realized that amidst all this confusion, chasing terrorists and separation between us, there are still things that I need to say to you and we are never going to repair the rift between us if one of us doesn't make the first move."  
  
(Getting huffy) "I didn't realize you wanted to repair this rift. If you don't recall, I made last move Mac, you told me to walk away"  
  
(Getting defensive) "I said we both wanted to be on top and we would never work because of it"  
  
(Ham snaps) "That's a load of bullshit and you know it Mac. We may be ambitious but not at the cost to each other. I know you meant to damn much to me for me to EVER compromise you for my career. I would think you would know that being that I pissed it all away to come get you!"  
  
"I do..."  
  
(Not hearing her) "Well you had six months without me around to challenge you. You are number one, you are on top...tell me Colonel is it as satisfying like you thought it would be?"  
  
"No...it's not. Your right Harm it was an emotional backlash and a lame excuse. I couldn't deal with this dance between us and this animosity toward you and graciousness for saving me that I was feeling at the same time. I completely overlooked the good parts of our history and focused on the bad. I realized as soon as we got on the plane home that if I could take what I said back, I would pick my words a lot more carefully."  
  
"Then why didn't you say something."  
  
"The shit hit the fan with the Admiral, and you left for CIA training pretty shortly afterward. As much as I hated myself and felt incredibly guilty for reacting the way I did, I was still confused; there were complications not to mention..."  
  
"Webb"  
  
"Yeah Webb"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I think after the kiss in the jeep between you, the hospital foreplay and his consistent jibes every time I see him; I got a pretty clear picture. Really though it's none of my business"  
  
(Mac realizing that Harm has had various interactions with Webb due to them both working for the CIA at one point) "Look about that..."  
  
"You don't owe me an explanation Mac "  
  
"Harm, I'm sorry..."  
  
(Turns his back to her) "Don't be. You deserve to be happy, but if that's what you came to say, I really need to get back to work"  
  
"Damn you do not turn away from me! You always infuriate me so much that I can't get out what I want to say to you!"  
  
"Then say it Mac! Gloves off, no one else here but me and you. Right now say what's on your mind..."  
  
(Exasperated) "Why?"  
  
(Emotionally pleading) "Because you're not the only one who's tired of this dance!"  
  
"Fine!" She knows anger is not going to solve anything between them) "I...ah...Oh damn I had all this I was going to say to you and I feel like a twelve year old confessing to her parents that she stole something afraid their going to hate her for it"  
  
(Taking a breath and calming himself) "Mac calm down. No matter the distance between us, we're still friends. Nothing changed that. I will never hate you and you know it."  
  
"Than why did you walk away? Why did you never return my messages...if even to let me know you were alright?"  
  
"You forget Mac, you asked me to"  
  
"Damn Harm I told you I was confused! Even you should have known that! You may think I'm completely to blame for this cluster fuck of a mess between us, but you took the easy way out and didn't fight me too hard to change my mind."  
  
"Whoa! Power down marine! I was too in shock at the time to say anything other than a bunch more of unpleasant things that I wouldn't have meant. I thought you and I had been fighting enough and the last thing I could deal with was more hostility"  
  
"But why did you cut me out of your life?"  
  
"I thought that is what you wanted. And I wasn't ready to see you with another man yet. The truth is I went through such a tailspin when we got back from Paraguay. I lost my job at JAG... "  
  
(Interjecting) "Did you really expect the Admiral to take you back?"  
  
"Not entirely. I didn't expect him to lambaste me in front of you though. And more importantly I didn't expect to loose you. (Mac is a little shocked by his admission). I needed some space between what I used to have and I needed to rebuild my life. Going to work for the CIA wasn't a bad gig. It paid well, I got to fly and see some action..."  
  
"Yeah caught some of that on the five o'clock news."  
  
"Anyway...it took my mind off of things for at least a little while."  
  
(There is silence between them for what seems like hours, but is actually just seconds). "Harm I need to know something. Why did you come after me? I mean they must have told you I was probably dead or dying. Why throw it all away on a gamble. And don't tell me I know why, because I don't!"  
  
(Bluntly) "I came there for one reason and one reason only Mac. To get to you. Nothing else mattered"  
  
(Questioning his anterior motives) "And the cost? Your career and everything you worked for"  
  
(Calmly yet truthfully) "No one was going to do anything Mac. I had to get to you"  
  
(Pleading with him for the whole truth) "Why?"  
  
(Somewhat angered at her interpretation of his words) "Because the thought of you not coming home alive was simply unacceptable!"  
  
(Angered at his response and the truth of it) "And who made you my knight in shining armor!?"  
  
(Defensive) "Hey I didn't exactly charge in on a god damned horse expecting a fairy tale ending in return!"  
  
(Pressing harder wanting the full truth) "And what did you expect in return?"  
  
"You!...I thought maybe once all was said and done we could finally stop running away from each other and start to get on the same page."  
  
(Mac is aghast that he actually said what she hoped he would.) "Harm I..."  
  
(Automatically he stops her and interjects) "I know Mac I know you have someone in your life who can say all the words you want to hear and give you everything you want...But you asked and I'm not going to lie to you. I took a chance going after you. On the personal side I gambled and I lost...but your safe and the price I paid was nothing like it would have been had you not come home."  
  
(Quietly yet with care she speaks) "Thank you. I owe you my life."  
  
(Harm smiles. She said it...better late than never) "You don't owe me anything Mac. Truthfully I felt like you did owe me for a while. Maybe because all we did was argue, and create rifts between us; but you don't. You would have done the same for me...no matter what you may say; I know you would have without question. Why I don't know, but that's just the way we are with each other."  
  
(Mac looks at Harm and smiles.) "It is amazing sometimes how well you know me."  
  
"And you me."  
  
"I guess time doesn't change who we are does it?"  
  
"What you mean not talking for six months? No it doesn't. (Smiling) I'm still royally pissed off at you, but no nothing could ever make you any less important than you always have been to me."  
  
(She pauses) "Harm, when you were down there, what did you want from me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
(It's now or never Mackenzie) "What did you want from us? You and I are like oil and water some times..."  
  
"I would think like a powder keg and match"  
  
"Stop making jokes flyboy! What I mean to say is that you give me more mixed messages than anyone ever could. You fight with me tooth and nail, but then you stare at me in a bath tub and tell me how beautiful you think I am. You lay with me in a bed and one second look like your going to kiss me and another minute ready to hit me over the head with a chair."  
  
"Mac, you don't exactly help guiding me sometimes and you tend to push my buttons when I don't have the answer you want."  
  
"I'm not arguing Harm. If anything, I am as much to blame as you for the mess we always get ourselves into, but what I want to know right now is what do you feel for me?"  
  
"What does it matter Mac, you're with Webb and..."  
  
"Leave Clay out of this, just you and me right now, what do you feel?"  
  
(Ok Rabb, it's time) "Just then the phone rings"  
  
"Yours or mine Mac?"  
  
"Yours" (a look of disappointment fills her face)  
  
(Looks at the number at the caller ID) "Hold on...I've got to take this, but do not leave!" (Mac stands there still) "Rabb... Oh hey Mattie... Yeah, we are set for the 12th of next month... Ok yeah, I had a great time yesterday... Ok...alright get some sleep... You too... Bye."  
  
(Mac picks up her purse and is about to leave). "Whoa, wear is the war Marine?"  
  
"I thought I would leave you to take your call...it ah, sounded important." (It now dawns on Harm that all Mac knows about Mattie is that she is female and he is spending time with her).  
  
"Mac sit down, there are a couple of things I need to tell you...please. If you feel you owe me anything here me out."  
  
"Harm I..."  
  
"Damn it Sarah, if I mean anything to you, you will sit down and here me out! "If you don't like what I have to say you can deck me after, ok?"  
  
(Mac does sit on the couch...reluctantly) "Harm opens the pizza and grabs some bottles of water. He comes back and serves her."  
  
"Here this is going to take a while we might as well eat. First to answer you other question..."  
  
"Wait, I don't want an answer...I think I get the picture with Mattie and all."  
  
"You don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about Mac."  
  
"Isn't Mattie your new girlfriend... let me guess another blond!"  
  
"Actually she's a brunette and no she's not my girlfriend"  
  
"Than who is she?"  
  
(Laughs) "What would you say if I told you I was going to become a father?"  
  
"Oh Jesus Harm what did you do now? Wait let me guess you knocked some girl up after one of your missions and now she's having your kid right?"  
  
(Harm keeps laughing and its getting out of control) "What is so god damned funny Harm?"  
  
"Ok truth time Mac. And don't punch me until I'm done..." (At that Harm proceeds to tell Mac about becoming Mattie's guardian).  
  
LATER...  
  
"Well Marine say something even if it's not good."  
  
"Wow...Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yeah, as sure as I'll ever be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lots of reasons, but mainly because it's the right thing to do. Because I care about her, because I don't want someone I care about to grow up without a father. You and I know what that is like. I got lucky with Frank, but I can't imagine how she will fare alone."  
  
(Mac pauses unsure of what to say. She is really flabbergasted by all of this growth in Harm's character and his willingness to commit to something other than his job.) "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Mac. If you really feel that way you can do me a huge favor."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I need a character witness on the 12th of next month to establish my competency for guardianship. No one knows me better than you and to be honest, it would mean a lot to me if you were just there with me."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"No argument?"  
  
"None whatsoever. Although I would like to meet this young lady and see who finally tied the great Harmon Rabb down"  
  
"Hah. Funny Marine."  
  
"Ok It's getting late." (She gets up to leave). "You never answered my question though."  
  
"I know. I will, but not tonight. We go to war tomorrow and I don't wan to compromise this trial; or us any more than we already have."  
  
"Are you sure you want to answer it? What makes you think it won't just be more fuel to add to our "powder keg".  
  
(Harm is walking Mac to the door and she opens it and turns around) "Yes"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because Mac 'it's' still there"  
  
"What's there?"  
  
"It...us...whatever that has been growing between us for the past seven years. And some things can't be killed no matter how much two stubborn people try to burry it"  
  
"Good night Sarah thank you" (gives her a flyboy grin that makes her knees weak)  
  
"For dinner?" (she asks questioningly)  
  
"For everything" (With that Harm gives Mac a light kiss on the cheek. He pulls away and looks her in the eye awaiting her response)  
  
(She chokes out shocked) "G...good night Harm" (She turns and leaves so she can hide the look of shock and delight on her face from Harm)  
  
(Harm closes the door and surprisingly just turns around and quietly sinks down with his back against the door. Mac just stands there outside his door for minutes stunned. Who was this man and what happened to the Harm she knew and loved? Loved, yeah loved, she can't help it. She would beat him to a pulp in court tomorrow, but he was right "it" was still there and not going to go away. She smiles and left. Everything was even more tangled and twisted now between them, but somehow, some way, tonight they took some giant steps forward and no matter the complications or people between them, they would always find there way back; it's just who they were)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authors Note: chapter 7 is almost finished. I had planned on posting it yesterday, but life got in the way. I should have it up by weeks end. Thanks for all the feedback. Please keep it coming! 


	7. Revelations and questions

Disclaimer: I don't pretend to know anything about the drug references and names. I made them up specifically for this story due to the lack of time I had to research real ones.  
  
Chapter 7 Monday 0900 Zulu Courtroom JAG Headquarters  
  
(Admiral Morris enters the courtroom) "All Rise. This court marshal will come to order"  
  
(Admiral Morris sits) "Be seated. Is the government ready with its first witness?"  
  
"We are your honor" (Says Mac rising again)  
  
"Proceed Colonel"  
  
"The government calls NCIS special agent Thomas Stacy"  
  
(Special Agent Stacy takes the stand and is sworn in) "Please state your name and occupation"  
  
"Special Agent Thomas Stacy Naval Criminal Investigation Service"  
  
"How are you affiliated with this case?"  
  
"I was handed the case as the agent in charge from DCPD once they had identified that the killer was Navy."  
  
(Harm shoots out of his seat) "Objection your honor. Lieutenant Sheffield's guilt has surely not been established"  
  
"Sustained. The witness will stick to the facts not give his opinion and the jury will disregard his comment. Proceed Colonel" (He states with a somewhat venomous tone due to the witnesses editorializing of events)  
  
"Yes Admiral..."  
  
LATER...  
  
(We find Mac questioning her second witness of the day...) "And Doctor what did the toxicology report show that the Lieutenant had in his system?"  
  
"Various levels of hallucinogens were found along with a minor amount of alcohol."  
  
"You said hallucinogens?"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"What are the tendencies of action when an individual intakes this type of drug?"  
  
"They can become violent"  
  
(Harm stands) "Your honor is the witness stating that all people who take hallucinogens become violent?"  
  
(Mac intervenes before Admiral Morris can speak) "I'll rephrase the question. Doctor with the type of drugs that were in the Lieutenants system, is the capacity for violent action a far fetched theory or a relative possibility?"  
  
"More than relative, it is very likely Colonel."  
  
"Thank you Doctor Stenson"  
  
"Your witness Commander" (Harm, still ringing from the testimony of the Dr. continues to look at the toxicology report he had received 72 hours after the murder. He had read something that raised a red flag in his mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Quickly he skimmed the drug names and content of the report and suddenly it hit him)  
  
"Commander Rabb are you ready to proceed? " (Asked a bewildered Admiral Morris)  
  
"Begging the courts pardon, may I have a minute your honor?"  
  
"Problem Commander?"  
  
"Some new evidence has come to light your honor, I just need a moment to verify it."  
  
"This court shall stand in recess for fifteen minutes in which time the Commander better be prepared to proceed with his cross examination"  
  
(Harm immediately grabs the toxicology report and looks up the drug content found in Sheffield's blood work. Triodine...where have I heard of that? He feverishly starts looking through his paperwork for anything to do with this drug. Why wasn't it on the original toxicology report he thought?)  
  
(Mac walks up to Harm...) "Harm not to intrude but are you ok? This didn't seem like a stall tactic."  
  
Not at all Mac...it's just what Dr. Stenson said about the toxicology screen. He mentioned all the hallucinations being found in Sheffield's blood work."  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"I think he left one out"  
  
"Harm you're not making any sense. I have a copy of the tox report right here with me. Stenson could have read the report verbatim on the stand and it would have sounded the same"  
  
(Harm takes Macs copy of the report and compares it to the one he has in front of him)  
  
"Right here is the tox report received 24 hours after the murder. That which Doctor Stenson based his testimony from; correct?"  
  
"Acknowledged"  
  
"Look at this, it's the follow up report I asked for. I had received 72 hours after the incident. Look closely at the drug content of both of the. I swear if I didn't remember myself I would have missed it" (Harm hands Mac back her report and his to compare)  
  
"Harm you're not making any sense. What am I looking for?"  
  
"Dr. Stenson stated that he found traces of various hallucinogens and alcohol."  
  
"Again so?"  
  
"The follow up tox report also shows traces of Triodine."  
  
"Yeah, ok, educate me. What is Triodine?"  
  
"Triodine, which your Doctor conveniently forgot to mention, is a suppressant that actually in large amounts acts as an anesthesia. A knock out drug of sorts."  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Just go with me ok"  
  
"Ok...wait are you saying"  
  
"Keep going with that thought Mac... "  
  
"Because Triodine is a suppressant and renders the person who ingested it..."  
  
"Unable to function."  
  
"But Sheffield could have ingested it later to raise a cloud of doubt."  
  
"Think of the time table. If he was under the effects of the hallucinogens when she was killed he wouldn't have been competent enough to do so."  
  
"And the Triodine would have overtaken any other controlled substance?"  
  
"It has an almost immediate reaction. No matter what else was in his bloodstream the quantity in his blood was strong enough of a dose to supercede anything else he had in his system."  
  
"Ok, I following...but what are you trying to tell me, the victim shot him up with it after she was killed? And for that matter what about the hallucinogens?" (Somewhat sarcastically)  
  
"No, I'm saying a third party shot him up and then went on to kill Stratus themselves"  
  
"How do you know so much about Triodine?"  
  
"Because I've had to use it before during a quick career change on a certain project some months ago. It's a perfect cover drug because it doesn't register traces in the blood system for almost 72 hours. That's why it didn't show on the initial tox screen. When used correctly for this reason it renders the in-taker unconscious and gives the appearance of someone sleeping."  
  
"Just as Sheffield was found..."  
  
(Harm getting a little excited now) "And keep in mind that this is not some common drug that you can find in any pharmacy. It's used only by certain organizations within our country for specific purposes."  
  
"Which means we are dealing with CIA involvement..."  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
"Yep...let's go see Webb" (When court resumed both Harm and Mac asked for a joint continuance to check up on newly discovered evidence. Admiral Morris, who was not happy, agreed to 24 hours. Both Harm and Mac quickly left the courtroom together and headed out for Langley)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Out of the shadows

Chapter 8 Monday 1615 Zulu CIA Headquarters Langley Virginia  
  
(During the drive to Langley Harm told Mac of the recent information that he had uncovered about Lauren Stratus. During his research into Stratus' background, Harm had discovered that the software company she worked for was a sub company of Ziotech industries run by none other than Joseph Morlely. Thus the connection between Stratus and the SecNav was born. He had also interviewed neighbors of Stratus and found that they saw a dark Sedan there into the early morning the night of the murder as well as prior nights tracing back at least two weeks. Putting two and two together, Harm and Mac had reaffirmed their belief that a third party was involved be it the CIA or some other organization. Harm had intended on using this information during his defense strategy, but in light of his recent discovery he knew he needed Mac's help. He needed to trust her and he sure needed his partner back. Harm and Mac walked into Langley with a rather brisk pace. After being screened through security they head to Agent Clayton Webb's office. They approach Webb's secretary and Harm speaks)  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Thompson. We need to see Agent Webb ASAP." (Said Harm in a semi commanding tone"  
  
"I'm sorry (glances at his name tag) Commander Rabb, but he is in deposed for the remainder of the day."  
  
(Mac glances at Harm and makes an attempt, trying to keep the peace that is about to blow up) "Ms. Thompson I know he's in there. I already spoke with him this morning and he told me he'd be in the office all day. Would you kindly page him and tell him Sarah Mackenzie is waiting for him, I think he'll see me."  
  
(Looking somewhat defeated after hearing her name) "Off course Ma'am. "  
  
(As Ms. Thompson picked up the phone to call Webb, Harm looked at Mac directly in the eye as if to say "Let's play ball")  
  
(She nods in acknowledgement and begins to speak in a louder tone) "Harm now we can't be sure that he is involved let alone he is covering anything up."  
  
"Mac it's a gut feeling. This has Webb written all over it and you know it."  
  
"Ok yeah, I'll give you that, but I can't believe he'd do this."  
  
"With his history Mac, how can you be so sure of that?"  
  
"Because I'm involved and he swore he'd never compromise me again after Paraguay. Just give him a chance to explain."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not holding my breath."  
  
(Behind the doorway Clayton Webb stares at his computer monitor which is giving him video and audio feed of the conversation outside between Harm and Mac. While still in conversation Miss. Thompson walks out and faces them)  
  
"Sir, ma'am, Agent Webb will see you know." (Harm and Mac walk into Webb's office and find him sitting behind his Mahogany desk comfortably in a chair)  
  
"Sarah, great to see you. Rabb, god help us your still around (with a smirk)."  
  
"Hi Clay (slightly amused). Listen sorry to bother you but..."  
  
(Harm interjects cutting Mac off...) "Listen Webb I'll cut through the bullshit and get straight to the point. I know you had agents staking out Lauren Stratus' residents the night she was killed and at least two weeks prior. I know that she worked for a Ziotech industries sub company and she has a direct connection with someone who has ill will toward Secretary Sheffield and motive for wanting him publicly ruined. I know that James Sheffield was drugged on the night in question with enough Triodine to render him unconscious for the better part of a full day. We both know where that drug is found and manufactured and we both know the CIA is famous for its domestic importing and use."  
  
(Webb begins to speak) "Well..."  
  
"I'm not done Webb (continuing his bluff with what he believes but cannot prove) I know that you are heading up whatever operation that this surveillance is related to and know what happened that night. Now an innocent man is on trial for his life and his father stands to be publicly ruined if the truth does not come out. I want to know what the hell happened that night because my client sure as hell did not commit murder."  
  
"Rabb, you know the game we play. I can't tell you and even if I could what makes you think I want to help you?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that I pulled your half dead ass out of Paraguay to bug me another day, how about the pursuit of justice?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm not pursuing justice Rabb? There is a greater good to be served here and I cannot and will not risk ruining anything just to help you win a court case."  
  
(Turning to Mac) "Thought you'd say something like that. Got it Mac?"  
  
(She pulls a mini recorder from her pocket and holds it up looking very disappointed at the revelation Webb made) "Yeah got it."  
  
(Shocked, yet calmly) "Shit. Well I guess the dynamic duo is back. That's quite a con game you two can play."  
  
(Harm loosing his cool) "You son of a bitch Webb! You played Mac and you played me to put on a show for the media, it would divert attention from the real people you're trying to get."  
  
(Turning to Mac ignoring Harm's comments) "Sarah you know what my job entails. We can't always do things the way in which you and captain goody good would consider the right way."  
  
"You compromised me form the beginning. You lied to me." (She stated matter of factly)  
  
"Sarah I didn't lie, but there were greater issues to consider that I couldn't let you in on."  
  
"So Lieutenant Sheffield is innocent?" (Pauses for a moment...) "Answer me god damn it!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you would have let him go to jail for something he didn't do? Wait I know the answer to that. Just for the greater good right?"  
  
"Sarah we've been through this, there are parts of my job that I can't tell you about and parts of it you probably wouldn't want to know about if I could share."  
  
"But you think it's ok to sacrifice an innocent man and his family just because you've got a bust to make?!"  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
"Stop with the Sarah crap. This is business. What happened on the night in question?"  
  
"I can't tell you." (Webb states)  
  
"Can't or won't?" (Says Harm)  
  
"I can't tell you because this is still an on going operation."  
  
"There is way too much riding on its success to let you and Sarah go screwing it up."  
  
(Harm turns to Mac) "I have $100 bucks saying we have to bail his ass out of this one too. Webb the only one who has ever screwed up your operations is yourself. We're usually the ones to bail your sorry ass out of a jam, not get you in it."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"The Sundance Embassy, Columbia, Afghanistan. Paraguay bring back any fond memories?"  
  
"You went down there for Mac not for the operation and certainly not for me."  
  
"Half true. I wouldn't have gone down there if she wasn't in jeopardy, a position you put her in mind you...but we did neutralize the threat so don't bullshit me about screwing up your operations. We saved your op, and from the looks of it your job..."  
  
"...and you got fired right Rabb? That is what this is really about. You save the day and had to eat it for pissing off the Admiral while I get the job and the girl. What's the matter? Sacrifice not worth the reward?"  
  
(Mac glares at Webb with a bitter scowl)  
  
"I'd do what I did again in a heart beat even knowing the consequences. This isn't about me and it isn't about you. There is an innocent man fighting for his life and his family is bearing the brunt of what I perceive as another Webb screw up. Tell me what the hell happened that night or I swear to god I will break every bone in your body starting with your writing arm."  
  
(Harm takes a step closer to Webb in an attempt to intimidate him. Mac steps in between them)  
  
"Harm wait outside."  
  
"No I'm staying here until I get my answers."  
  
"Wait outside damn it! Just give me a minute. Go cool off!"  
  
(Harm reluctantly turns on his heal and steps outside slamming the door on his way out.)  
  
"Sarah thanks for the relief... "  
  
(In an instant, Mac spins around and with a strong right cross connects with Webb's nose)  
  
"Owe, shit!" (Webb holds his nose cupping the blood pouring out)  
  
"Guess this means dinner's out of the question. What is if with JAG officers and my nose? Thought you would be the one to help me out considering..."  
  
"I wouldn't help you ever again if the security of this nation depended on it"(she knew that wasn't true but the statement made it's made its point)  
  
"You're lucky that I don't have you arrested and court marshaled!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that will look great, a women you were; and I emphasize the were part; sleeping with, being accused of assaulting you. Love to see the press all over that one. No you won't press charges."  
  
(Clay looks at her in the eye knowing that his deception led to this and that it is over between them) "You're right I won't, but I'm still not sharing with you or Rabb so get the hell out of my office!"  
  
"Clay, listen and listen closely, I'm going to give you 10 seconds to get your head out of your ass and play ball. If you don't tell Harm and me everything and I mean everything there is to know then I will call a press conference and tell them all about how the deputy director of intelligence managed to screw up a major bust in South America and get two Marine's with him injured and almost killed and loose sight of 100 Stinger missiles only to be baled out by a Naval Commander. I will give details, names, dates locations, you name it. By the time I'm done the Agency won't even have you scrubbing their toilets."  
  
"It's all classified, you can't tell anyone anything!"  
  
"Watch me care!"  
  
"You do that and your career is gone, hell you'll probably wind up in jail!"  
  
"I know a good lawyer" (smiles, looks outside and motions for Harm to rejoin them).  
  
"You would really do that for him?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with Harm. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do! But yeah, if it came down to it, I would." (Clay nod's accordingly accepting what he has always known to be true in her heart. Putting his game face back on Clayton Webb snaps back to business mode as Harm re-enters to office. Re-entering the office and looks directly at Webb. Having not heard everything due to the closed doors he is ready to go on the attack)  
  
"So Webb...are you...Jesus what happened to your nose" (laughs).  
  
"Oh, clumsy Clay ran into a door" (Mac quickly answers)  
  
"Hoo-Rah (Harm says quietly) So are you going to play ball Webb, or should I wait outside for a few more minutes."  
  
"Alright you two, I'll tell you what you want, but it is off the record, understand? And the tape stays with me before you leave my office; deal?"  
  
"Deal start talking...." (Said Harm)  
  
"Ok, first yes, Sheffield didn't kill Stratus, in fact he would be the one to have been killed if it wasn't for us."  
  
Harm throws him the mini tape from the recorder. Webb catches it. "Keep talking Webb."  
  
"Your right Rabb, Lauren Stratus worked for a sub company of Ziotech industries. Except she wasn't selling crypto software like James Sheffield was led to believe. She was a plant. Their meeting was a complete set up from the get go. She was supposed to collect sensitive data from Sheffield which became easy after they moved in together."  
  
"To what point? What was she looking for?"  
  
"Something anything to either put Ziotech in a better negotiating position with the Secnav or discredits the Secnav publicly so that his replacement might be easier for Ziotech to deal with. The Secnav in a very public way has discredited Ziotech and its products for some time now, so this is business and personal to them."  
  
"Or..." (Questioned Harm)  
  
"Or they could just want the data to sell to the highest terrorist bidder..."  
  
"Go on Webb." (Stated Mac with a sick feeling in her stomach)  
  
"Anyway the files the James Sheffield had with him that night were classified and contained enough data on Military Positioning in Iraq and information that Naval Intel had on suspected Al Queda cells and suspects that if made public would have cost Navy Intelligence millions of hours and dollars not too mention alerting the suspects and giving away key positions. Sheffield dealt with this kind of data often, and while no evidence suggests he willingly shared, surveillance has shown Stratus to regularly steal this data from him and report it to her superiors."  
  
"So why not bust her and Ziotech's head and take the company down? Why the charade?"  
  
"Simple. There is not enough hard evidence to warrant an arrest on the people running the company. The drops Stratus was making were to low level individuals who no doubt passed the information up the pipeline, but nothing yet can prove that. Furthermore, we need to keep them under surveillance to get the terrorist cells that they are dealing with."  
  
"So what happened on the night in question?"  
  
"We did."  
  
"She was under surveillance and we knew the files that Sheffield had taken home with them. She drugged his drink with enough Triodine to make him dead to the world." (That was a surprise to Harm as he had suspected the CIA were the ones using the Triodine. Webb continued) "While he was out cold she was in the process of copying the files and planning on leaving and making a regular drop. We interceded."  
  
"You killed her?"  
  
"Not me personally, but one of our agents did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He made a rookie mistake. He got caught."  
  
"When she was leaving she noticed the surveillance personnel outside the house and went to run. Our man had no choice but to force her back in the house and detain her until the rest of the operational team arrived to interrogate her. She struggled with him and knocked him down as he was trying to subdue her. He got up and looked around for her. The next thing he saw was Stratus going for a knife. In the heat of the moment our man fights with her and during the struggle she takes the knife to the chest and dies."  
  
"So why the major mess?" (Asked Mac)  
  
"To make it look like a murder. We knew Ziotech would be suspicious if they found Stratus dead without someone to blame. Setting up Sheffield was the easiest way to keep Ziotech open and feeling like they had gotten away without anyone knowing of there plans. Our man set up the bodies to be found as they were. Sheffield was injected with a specialty drug concoction that we usually use to cover traces of suppressant drugs such as Triodine when we use them"  
  
"Which explains the hallucinogens. You made that call didn't you Webb?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It was your operation!" (It was a statement not a question) "You made the decision!"  
  
"And for good reason Rabb. We couldn't and still can't jeopardize this operation. With her dead we had no testimony and little to no evidence. The operation had to continue! I'm no lawyer, but with the shaky evidence and situation around us, I figured you would get him off."  
  
"And what of the Secnav?" (Asked Mac)  
  
"God no. He has no idea of this, but his superiors do."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Not any names you want me to mention Rabb! Remember the Secnav may be a powerful man, but he doesn't run the CIA."  
  
"You have to disclose this Webb."  
  
"No, we are too close to nailing Ziotech and the possible Al Queda links they have. This is about National Security. Do I have to spell it out for you? I know you have this honor thing about getting the truth out no matter the consequence Rabb, but you have a duty first to your country." (Harm stares at Clay questioningly knowing that he is right about his duty to country). "Look Rabb, I'm sorry for the charade, but I think when you look at the big picture you'll agree that a lot more lives are at stake than just your clients. Hell a major part of the success on this countries war on terror is residing on the discretion of this operation."  
  
"Yeah I know all about the clandestine crap and greater good Webb!" (Grinding his teeth)  
  
"I need you both to forget about what you learned. Go about your trial and let me round up the rest of the bunch."  
  
"Well Clay, since you're so smart how do we go about making sure Sheffield isn't found guilty of murder?"  
  
"Rabb's got a good defense and you can ease up on the prosecution of him. Should make for an easy one to win."  
  
"Wrong brainiac! Mac can't ease up because of the media circus surrounding us. Thanks to this monster you created she has to come swinging with a sledgehammer 24/7 or the media will scream cover-up!"  
  
"Well I guess in hindsight it may have not been the best plan but..."  
  
"No butts Clay you screwed up ok!?" (Yelled Mac still shocked at the extent he would go to and who he would compromise to get the job done)  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
"Alright Webb, this is how it's going to work. We'll let the trial continue while you take care of business on your end. As soon as your done I expect you to find a way to get Sheffield completely vindicated, because quite frankly until the a killer is found, no one is going to stop screaming cover up."  
  
"I'll do my best you know that."  
  
(Harm steps a bit closer to Webb and stares him directly in the eyes) "Just know this Webb. This is your Operation fine, I an accept that. Greater good to be served, I can deal with that for now. If you leave our man to the wolves or are hold out on us again, duty to country be damned, I'll come back and hang you myself. Clear?"  
  
(Gulps knowing Harm isn't bluffing anymore) "Crystal."  
  
(Harm and Mac turn to leave Clay's office.) "We'll be in touch Webb."  
  
(They walk out. Once in Harm's SUV they look toward each other.) "You ok Mac?"  
  
"Yeah, just chalk this one up on the Mackenzie screw-up list."  
  
"Prosecuting this case is your job; don't beat yourself up over it."  
  
"I'm not talking about the case."  
  
"Webb?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I knew what I was getting into with him. It was never going to be forever and I knew that. I think I just keep getting involved with people who deep down inside I know it will never go the distance with."  
  
"You almost went the distance with Mic."  
  
"Yeah, but would it have lasted?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"No. And I'm ashamed to admit I knew it then, but was so caught up in the festivities, and the possibility of being happy that I let it get the better of me. I guess with Clay I found someone who was obviously willing to protect me and declare his intentions. But I knew the life he leads."  
  
"Do you blame him for doing his job?"  
  
"No, but for compromising me, yes I do."  
  
"Mac if it's any consolation I'm sorry how things turned out with you and Clay."  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
"No (he smiled), but I'm sorry you got hurt. That is the last thing I ever wanted to happen to you. I guess as much as I hated you being with him, part of me was hoping he would give you what I know you have been longing for so long."  
  
"Good guy, but the wrong man for me."  
  
"Great women, excellent right cross" (he smiles at her)  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"Yep and damn I'm glad it wasn't me on the receiving end."  
  
(Harm pulls her to him and holds her tight.) "You know you're going to be ok."  
  
"How about us? Are we going to be ok?"  
  
"I think we already are. We took some big steps to re-build the other night. We'll get it right."  
  
"You know you're a good man Harmon Rabb. Don't ever think otherwise, even when I tell you" (laughs)  
  
"I never believed you" (laughs)  
  
"You know Harm, these last few days have probably been the deepest conversations we've ever had." (Looking straight into her eyes as he reluctantly lets her go)  
  
"Yeah...I kind of like it like that" (gives her the patented flyboy grin)  
  
"Me too" (gives him an honest smile that melts his heart)  
  
"OK?"  
  
"Yeah, OK." (With a silent understanding they know what has to happen now. There deeper talks would have to go on the backburner for now. They both new the truth now and that complicated matters even more than before. They couldn't let an innocent man go to jail, but in good conscience they couldn't leave a knowable threat to the United States stay alive any longer than absolutely necessary. That was their oath they swore almost twenty years ago. To god and country. Another look toward each other and they knew. To hell and back.) 


End file.
